


Just Like That

by cotharsis



Category: UP10TION
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hwanhee-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotharsis/pseuds/cotharsis
Summary: "before you steal my heart, come to me just like that"up10tion - hwanhee centric drabbles-2. hwanhee wonders what it'd be like to really kiss wooshin after the mouth to mouth game





	1. Dongyeol x Hwanhee: Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanhee cross-dresses for the meet and greet and dongyeol can't stop staring

“Wah Lee Hwanhee, mwoya?! Yah Lee Hwanhee!” Dongyeol gawked at his best friend dressed in a frilly pink dress. 

Hwanhee stuck his tongue out at him before going to his seat. 

There was Wooshin looking like his outfit was made for him, Sunyoul looking like a pretty maiden straight from an elite girl’s university, and even Bitto dressed like an old fashioned nursemaid, and yet Dongyeol couldn't stop glancing at Hwanhee the entire time while the other members were talking. 

Hwanhee was fidgeting with his dress, obviously uncomfortable with his outfit. There was a pretty blush over his cheeks when he saw himself on the screen. His hand shot up to cover his exposed collarbone.

It was so strange. Dongyeol had never thought Hwanhee looked cute before—okay, that's a lie, he’s thought that—but seeing Hwanhee dressed like that was definitely an eye opener. Somehow, he was prettier in Dongyeol’s eyes than Wooshin or Sunyoul, even though Hwanhee was less feminine. 

“This is Hwanhee’s first time cross dressing, right?” Kogyeol looked back at Hwanhee. 

“Ne.” Hwanhee looked down at his lap bashfully, a shy smile on his face. Dongyeol’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Ah mwoya, jinjja.” He burst out, feeling embarrassed at himself, and complained jokingly, “yah, I want to kiss you, jinjja.”

Hwanhee’s eyes shot up to meet Dongyeol’s and his face heated up suddenly. “Ah hajima!” Hwanhee whined and looked away. 

-

After the meet and greet, the members piled into the van to go back to the dorms. Hwanhee sat in the back like usual, squished between Dongyeol and Gyujin. He felt a little restless for some reason, and being pressed against Dongyeol didn’t help. At all. 

The usually rowdy pair was quiet, with Dongyeol staring out the window and Hwanhee looking down at his lap and fidgeting with his hands. Gyujin had fallen asleep. The other members were talking amongst themselves, but Hwanhee couldn’t comprehend a word they were saying.

“You should cross dress again,” Dongyeol chuckled, breaking the silence. Hwanhee elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up, why don’t you? I don’t suit that kind of stuff.”

Dongyeol turned his head to look at him, gaze steady and piercing. “Really? I thought you looked good.” 

Hwanhee met his eyes, ready to retort, but something in them told him Dongyeol wasn’t joking. Hwanhee felt his face heat up and looked away, lifting his hand to fan his face. “Whoo. Is it just me, or is the heater turned up too high back here?” 

Sungjun heard him and turned around, an eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about, Hwan. The heater’s not even turned on.”

Hwanhee blushed, letting his hand fall back into his lap, and stuttered. “M-my bad. I guess it’s just me, then.” Dongyeol snorted.

Despite his embarrassing moment, Hwanhee fell asleep soon after, his head lolling on to Dongyeol’s shoulder. Dongyeol sighed, unable to calm his pounding heart. 

“Yah, Hwan-ah. Lee Hwanhee. We’re home.” 

The other members have already left the van, and only Hwanhee remained in his seat, fast asleep. Dongyeol shook his shoulder. “Hwanhee, I’ll really kiss you if you don’t wake up.” Dongyeol leaned forward and unbuckled Hwanhee’s seatbelt. “Hwan-ah, I’m not joking.” 

Hwanhee groaned and groggily opened his eyes to see Dongyeol leaning over him, and fell over onto his side in shock. “Whoa! What are you doing?”

Dongyeol rolled his eyes. “Now you wake up. I was calling your name for ages!”

Hwanhee pushed himself up, flustered. “Were you- did you…?”

Dongyeol looked at him, eyes challenging. “Did I what?”

Hwanhee bit his lip, too embarrassed to finish his question, and stood up, pushing Dongyeol aside to leave the van. "Nothing."

Dongyeol jumped out after him, laughing. "Liar."


	2. Wooshin x Hwanhee: Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanhee wonders what it'd be like to really kiss wooshin after the mouth to mouth game

“Hey hyung-” 

 

Hwanhee quieted as he realized that Wooshin had fallen asleep on the couch. He set down his cup on the coffee table and crouched down beside Wooshin. Wooshin looked so peaceful, his facial expression completely relaxed, mouth parted slightly. 

 

Ever since the mouth to mouth game they had played during the fan heart attack show, Hwanhee couldn't help but notice that he'd started staring at Wooshin's lips more often, wondering how it’d feel if they actually kissed. The game had been the first time they'd been so close to each other, and it still made Hwanhee’s heart speed up at the thought of it. Despite not actually touching them, Hwanhee had felt the warmth from Wooshin's lips. The only thing that separated them had been a clear plastic sheet. He remembered being unable to stop laughing from the nervousness, and had played it off as awkward tension between group members. His hyung would never think of him as anything other than a dongsaeng.

 

Hwanhee’s curiosity got the better of him and he quietly leaned forward over Wooshin. He brushed their lips together gently and sat back.  But before he could pull away completely, a voice reached Hwanhee’s ears. “What are you doing?”

 

Hwanhee jerked back, but he was held in place by Wooshin, who was watching him with his eyes half-lidded and drowsy, his hand holding the back of Hwanhee’s neck. “N-nothing. There was a-a bug?” He stuttered. 

 

“A bug?” Wooshin watched him panic with an amused face, and pulled Hwanhee’s face down to kiss him. Unlike the brush of lips Hwanhee initiated earlier, Wooshin didn't hold back at all. He lightly bit Hwanhee’s lips, drawing a surprised yelp from the younger. Taking advantage of Hwanhee’s parted lips, Wooshin pushed his tongue into Hwanhee’s mouth. Hwanhee trembled at the feeling, his heart pounding. It was Hwanhee’s first actual kiss, and he had no idea what to expect. Hwanhee felt hot and dizzy and he could feel himself losing his breath. 

 

“Hyung!” Hwanhee pushed Wooshin away, gasping for breath, and stared at him, face red, not knowing what to do. 

 

"Sorry, there was a bug." Wooshin smiled slyly and pulled Hwanhee into a half-hug, Hwanhee’s head on Wooshin’s chest. Hwanhee found some satisfaction in realizing that Wooshin’s heart was beating just as fast as his.

 

Wooshin patted Hwanhee’s head. “That's how you kiss.”

 

Wooshin had fallen asleep soon after, and after a week of acting like nothing happened, Hwanhee started doubting that it even happened in the first place. Otherwise, Wooshin was totally unaware of what he did in his stupor. 

 

Dongyeol had already noticed something different about Hwanhee, since he constantly got flustered around Wooshin and stumbled over his own words. Being his best friend, he couldn't help but ask what was going on. 

 

“Yah, Hwan-ah. Did something happen between you and Wooshin-hyung?”

 

Hwanhee froze and turned to look at his best friend. “What? Why would you think that?”

 

Dongyeol jammed a cookie into Hwanhee’s mouth. “Pabo, it's so obvious.”

 

It wasn't until Hwanhee completely lost his train of thought at a fan meet when he made eye contact with Wooshin, that Wooshin finally approached him. 

 

Hwanhee followed the other members out of their company van, ruffling his hair with embarrassment from his mistake. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he was about to enter his dorm room. Hwanhee froze. 

 

“Hwanhee-ah. Do you like me that much?” Wooshin rested his chin on Hwanhee’s shoulder. “You shouldn't let it affect our group activities.”

 

Hwanhee gulped. “Wooshin-hyung… You remember?”

 

Wooshin chuckled. “I never forgot. It was funny seeing your reactions.”

 

“Hyung!” Hwanhee whined. 

 

Wooshin nuzzled his nose into Hwanhee’s soft hair. “Tell you what, I'll give you another kiss if you don't get distracted by me during the next fanmeet.”

 

Hwanhee flushed bright red all the way to his ears, making Wooshin laugh. “You're way too fun to tease, you know. You'll get eaten up if you don't learn to hide your feelings a little.”

 

Hwanhee escaped from Wooshin’s arms and whirled around, glaring. “Why don't you teach me then, since you're so good at it.”

  
Wooshin smirked before pulling Hwanhee close to kiss him on the forehead. “Don't worry, I will.”


End file.
